


De l’amour et la luxure

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, College, College AU, Established Relationship, Everyone is at least 18 when they have sex, First Times, Fluff, Horny young adults lol, Lots of kissing!, Love, Love Triangle, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Angst, Multi, Multiple ships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex, Smut, True Love, Underage Drinking, cuties in love, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: Yuri and Victor are overjoyed to discover that they're attending the same community college after finally becoming a couple at their high school prom!They're completely in love and known as the Hottest Couple on campus, but of course a love triangle develops and drama ensues.As for Yuri Plisetsky, he's fallen for someone he can't have and is crushed, but a dark and mysterious stranger just might be his saving grace... And maybe more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is French, and translates to: 'Of Love and Lust'
> 
>  
> 
> This is my college AU; I've uploaded the first two chapters, because I felt that one alone wasn't really enough to get the story going.
> 
> Please bear in mind that I live in England, so our school and college system is very different to America's, but I wanted to set it in Detroit, MI (since Yuri attended college there in the anime.)  
> But I've tried to research as best I can to make this fic at least close to realistic.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.

It all started with prom.  
“…I'm telling you, Yuri. This will be the best night of our lives. And YOUR life! You can finally show everyone what you're really made of.” Phichit Chulanont grinned excitedly. “They'll all be so sorry they ever bullied you!”  
“I'm not sure.” Yuri grimaced.  
“Get out here, Katsuki!” Phichit laughed.  
Yuri emerged from the bathroom, and Phichit nodded his approval.  
“Now that's what I'm talking about! You look a million dollars! They'll all be sorry!”  
Phichit had worked his magic on Yuri that afternoon, slicking his hair back into a sexy style that showed off his face properly, and in the months leading up to prom, the two best friends had been vigorously working out, eating better, keeping a skincare regime…  
And it had all paid off;  
Yuri Katsuki, the ‘geek’ was now a ‘complete hottie’ as Phichit called him, in his expensive suit, tie and dress shoes.   
“Selfie!” Phichit whipped out his phone and stood next to Yuri, snapping a bunch of selfies.  
Eventually, Yuri got caught up in the excitement and took some selfies on his own phone.  
“Time to go!” He said at last, unplugging his phone from the charger and taking a deep breath. “I don't know if I can do this!”  
“Of course you can!” Phichit grinned, “Do it for Victor!”  
Yuri snorted. “Yeah right. He wouldn't look twice at me.”  
“He's been staring at you across the classroom for years and trying to talk to you.” Phichit pointed out.  
“Hmm, he's just being friendly. He's nice to everyone…Shame his friends aren't.” Yuri said sadly.  
“And it was HIM who stopped them bullying you. Come on, Yuri. At the very least, you can be friends, right? High school is over now.” Phichit urged.  
Yuri sighed and slowly nodded. “Okay.”  
“Got your contacts in?” Phichit asked.  
“Yep.”  
“Cologne on? Mints?”  
“Yes, Phichit. Can we go now?”  
“Sure! Yuri-ella, you shall go to the ball!” Phichit laughed as they headed out of Yuri's room and downstairs.

  
..

  
The school hall was completely rammed already as Yuri and Phichit arrived.  
Their classmates had to do a double take when they spotted Yuri.  
“Whoa! Looking good, Yuri!”  
“Is that Yuri Katsuki?”  
“It is!”  
“Oh my god, he's HOT!”  
A wolf whistle was what made Yuri squirm. “This is embarrassing!” He hissed.  
“Aw come on! They're not wrong. You look amazing!” Phichit smiled. “Hey look, there's Victor!”  
“Phichit, STOP!” Yuri grabbed hold of his best friend’s arm.   
“What? He hasn't seen you yet. Don't you want to see him?”  
“NO! I mean yes, of course, but…”  
“Yuri, you've been crushing on the guy since middle school. You should tell him how you feel. I think he reciprocates.” Phichit pushed.  
“Are you crazy!?” Yuri hissed in reply. “I can't! Everyone will laugh at me! I'm just some pathetic geek. He's…like a god or something.”  
“A god?”  
“Yeah. He's smart, popular, loaded, really really nice, and so hot…He'd never go for someone like me. Besides, isn't he with Saffron?”   
“I haven't heard anything. And you know I'm always the first to know.” Phichit winked.  
He ran the Kodiak Konfessions blog; a blog which was like a gossip column for their school, and it was a huge secret that he ran it.  
Everyone expected one of the popular kids to be behind the blog, not Phichit!  
“Hmmm.” Yuri was hesitant. “I'm just going to keep my distance.”   
“Oh Yuri, come on…”  
“No, Phichit. It's over, even though it never began. Victor will never be mine; I'm not good enough. We're all going to college after the summer, and I'll probably never see him again, so…Maybe I should just focus on moving on. Not just academically.”   
Before Phichit could reply, Yuri had drifted over to the refreshment table, which was guarded by three teachers to make sure that no drinks were spiked.  
He selected a cup of virgin fruit punch and slowly drank.

  
As prom went on, he sat mostly by himself on the sidelines, being complimented by people who used to pick on him.  
He was gracious, but deep down, he was seething.  
Why couldn't they have seen him for who he was before?  
Why couldn't they have just been nice to him and given him a chance?  
Before he knew it, the Prom King and Queen nominees were taking the stage, and the principal was speaking into the mike.  
Yuri didn't hear most of the speech, but he strained his ears, keen to hear if Victor would win.  
“…And your Prom King is…Victor Nikiforov!” The principal announced.  
The whole room erupted into applause and cheers, whilst Victor was crowned, blushing and thanking everyone sincerely.  
He stepped aside, waiting for the Prom Queen to be announced.  
Saffron D’Acosta batted her eyelashes at Victor and smiled suggestively, but Victor wasn't even paying attention; his eyes seemed to be scanning the room.  
“And your Prom Queen is…Oh!” The principal blinked.  
“Don't tell me it's a tie!” Saffron groaned audibly.  
“No, actually, the Prom Queen is actually another Prom KING!” Principal Archer announced, and the room filled with whispers.  
Victor's eyes finally found Yuri, and he smiled.  
“Oh god.” Yuri whispered. “Please no.”  
“Your second Prom King…Yuri Katsuki!” The principal called out.  
There were cheers and claps, amongst confused whispers, and Yuri froze.  
“Hello? Get up there!” Phichit coaxed. “You're Prom King! Can you believe it?!”  
“No. This is a joke. Someone's playing a cruel joke on me! That has to be rigged.” Yuri wept, pushing past Phichit, heading for the doors.  
The spotlight found him, though, and he froze in horror.  
“The stage is this way, Yuri! Come on up!” The principal said.  
His tone was friendly, encouraging.  
Yuri had no choice.  
He very slowly approached the stage and made his way up the steps, his eyes sliding over Victor, whose smile had grown wider.  
Yuri was crowned, and murmured his thanks, completely shell shocked.  
What was going on?  
“May I?” A voice next to him asked softly.  
Yuri stole a look at Victor, who had extended a hand to him, eyes soft and smile bright.  
“M-may you?” Yuri frowned, confused.  
“Have this dance.” Victor clarified.   
“Um…Are you sure you wouldn't rather dance with a girl?” Yuri stammered.  
Victor blinked, puzzled. “I'm very sure.” He laughed, “It’s you I've been waiting for.”  
Yuri's heart skipped a beat, and he took Victor's hand, allowing himself to be led to the dance floor.  
He was aware of Saffron glaring at him as she flounced out with her posse of friends, and reddened.  
“Ignore her.” Victor shook his head, “She's jealous of you! As she should be. You look incredible!”  
Yuri blushed crimson, looking down.  
“So-so do you. As always.” He smiled shyly.  
“Thank you.” Victor turned red himself, which shocked Yuri. “You know, Yuri, I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you for years. I should have done it sooner…I've had the biggest crush on you since, well, forever.” Victor had gone shockingly red now, and Yuri's mouth hung open.  
“W-what did you say?” Yuri stammered.  
“Um…I really like you, Yuri Katsuki. I always have. I shouldn't have left it so late. We're both off to college, and…” Victor broke off. “Take my number, though? We can meet up during the summer.”  
Yuri instantly looked sad. “I'm going to Japan with my family for the summer. I'm really sorry.”  
Victor's face fell.  
“Oh. Well, we can still stay in touch and meet up when you're back? My college is local, so…” He trailed off. “God, I should've done this sooner. I'm such an idiot! I was too nervous.” He sighed sadly.  
“But we can make the most of tonight.” Yuri whispered, boldly.  
Victor beamed. “I hope you don't mind, I…” He leaned in and kissed Yuri full on the lips, causing squeals of excitement and shock from girls surrounding them.  
Yuri had never been kissed until now, and it took him by surprise.  
He kissed back, feeling Victor smile against his lips.  
The two of them were acutely aware of Phichit and various others taking photos of them kissing, and he truly didn't care.

  
The rest of the evening was bittersweet; Yuri had finally got the man he wanted, but it was only for one night.  
They danced all night, kissed, and even sneaked out early to make out in the parking lot.  
“I'm still waiting for you to admit all of this was a joke at my expense.” Yuri laughed nervously.  
Victor was stunned. “But it's not.”  
“It's just…You've barely spoken to me; I'm this shy nerd, and you're the hot popular guy!” Yuri shrugged.  
He heard Victor audibly sigh. “No, you're an intelligent, sweet and incredibly attractive guy.” He corrected, “All that hierarchy crap annoys me so much. It's SCHOOL, there is no hierarchy; we're all here to learn! I didn't talk to you because I had a crush on you and I wasn't sure if you liked me that way. I didn't want to out myself and get humiliated. It's cowardly, I know.”  
“No, sounds about right. I felt the same.” Yuri confessed.  
“Seriously?!”  
“Seriously. But what do you see in me?”  
“Everything.” Victor pushed a stray strand of hair out of Yuri's eyes and smiled at him.  
Boldly, Yuri leaned in and they both kissed again, Victor's arms wrapped around Yuri's waist.  
“And now I won't see you.” The platinum whispered sadly as they broke apart.  
“I'll make sure to meet up with you when I'm back from Japan.” Yuri promised, and Victor nodded.  
Yuri noticed there were tears in the other boy’s eyes.  
“Are you crying?” He asked softly.  
Victor hugged him tightly without warning. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner or date you sooner. I'll wait for you though, if you decide you want me.”  
“I want you.” Yuri whispered, blushing.   
They were both aware of students spilling out of the building, but Yuri and Victor made out one more time.   
It was going to be a long, bittersweet summer.

 

  
..

  
Weeks later, the first day of college dawned, sunny and warm.  
“I can't believe we're freshmen again!” Phichit groaned as he and Yuri walked the short distance to the local community college.  
“I know! I'm so nervous.” Yuri grimaced.  
“Me too; I could barely eat this morning.” Phichit replied, as they set foot on the campus.  
“See, I'm the opposite! I eat WHEN I'm nervous or stressed.” Yuri chuckled.  
“I noticed.” Phichit grinned.  
Suddenly, his mouth fell open.  
“Oh my god! Yuri, look!”   
Yuri frowned as he followed Phichit's gaze...and then he spotted him.  
They'd been calling and texting all summer, but seeing him here, in the flesh, made Yuri feel even more nervous.  
He'd forgotten how Victor made him feel in person, but his heart swelled.  
“I can't believe it! He's going here too!?”  
Victor spotted Yuri; his face lit up, his mouth stretching out into a huge grin, and he broke away from the group he'd been standing in, running over to Yuri.  
“Yuri!” He cried, hugging him tightly in front of everyone. “It's really you!”  
Victor boldly pressed his lips to Yuri's, and they kissed breathlessly.  
“I can't believe you're really here!” The taller boy murmured. “I'm not ever letting you go again!”  
“Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with that.” Yuri chuckled.

  



	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Victor! You going to introduce us?” Someone called out from the group. “I'm Chris. He hasn't stopped talking about you from the moment we met!”  
Chris was a tall guy, with brown and blonde hair and piercing green eyes.  
He was a good looking guy; the type of friends that Victor usually attracted.  
Thankfully, this one didn't seem to be a giant asshole like Victor's former high school group.  
“Uh, yeah. I'm Yuri Katsuki.” Yuri answered shyly.  
“Christophe Giacometti, but just call me Chris, like I said.”   
“Oh, this is Phichit Chulanont. He's my best friend.” Yuri introduced Phichit, who smiled heartily.  
“Hey!”  
“Hey yourself, Phichit.”  
“Do you mind if I steal Yuri away for a moment, Phichit?” Victor asked, hopefully.  
“Go right ahead!” Phichit chuckled, as Chris invited him to come and join the group.

Victor led Yuri to a quiet corner, and wasted no time; he kissed Yuri softly, his hands resting on Yuri's waist.  
“Sorry! But it's been all summer…I finally have you as my boyfriend and I couldn't kiss you for weeks!” Victor apologised, blushing furiously.  
“Well then, keep going!” Yuri replied as he boldly cupped the platinum’s face in his hands and their lips met.  
Something about the kiss changed; it deepened and became more desperate.  
As their bodies pressed together, Yuri's heart was pounding;  
Nerves, excitement…arousal?!  
The Japanese blushed hard and pulled away.  
“What's wrong?” Victor asked, confused.  
Yuri didn't reply, but Victor looked down. “Oh!” He exclaimed, “I'm sorry. Uh…Did we get a little too steamy?”  
“Perhaps a little.” Yuri's cheeks darkened. “It's too soon to…You know.”  
“Yes, you're right. I'll stand with you whilst it goes down, and make sure nobody sees.” Victor said. “It's the least I can do.”  
“I'll say.” Yuri muttered.  
He wanted to have sex with Victor…Oh God, did he ever want to!  
But it WAS too soon.  
That, and Yuri had no idea what he was doing.  
“Victor, you've lost your virginity, right?” Yuri blurted out before he could stop himself.  
Smacking a hand over his mouth, Yuri's eyes widened.  
“Oh god! I'm sorry! Don't feel like you have to answer that!” He flushed.  
Victor chuckled. “It's okay; we're boyfriends. We should know these things. And for the record, no, I'm a virgin. But if you'd still like for me to get tested before we go into anything else, I'd be happy to.”  
“You're a virgin?!”  
“That surprises you?”  
“Well…I know you kissed Saffron, and a lot of girls are interested in you, so…”  
Victor laughed again; “Yuri…Saffron kissed me. She was very forceful! I told her I wasn't interested and when she grilled me as to why…Um…I told her it's because I liked you.” He confessed.   
“So that's why she started picking on me!?” Yuri blinked.  
“I'm so sorry, Yuri! I thought she'd leave it, honestly. She treated me like I was her property just because of the whole ‘equal popularity’ crap! I told her to stop, I swear. I told the principal what she was doing, and…”  
“I know you did, Victor.” Yuri smiled softly. “I remember. He did tell me at the time that you were the one who told him, and that you were blaming yourself for it.”   
“You're not angry with me?”  
“No. You stopped it, and most wouldn't have. So…Thank you.”   
“I hate bullies. I couldn't sit back and watch you get bullied. I just couldn't.” Victor swallowed. “You meant so much to me, even then.”  
“Even though we'd rarely spoken?” Yuri smiled.  
“Even so.” Victor confirmed. “I was too nervous to start a conversation with you, so I had to settle for staring at you in class, in the hallways, during your gym class and my free period in senior year…”  
“Wait, you watched me in gym class!?”  
“Uh…Is that weird for you?” Victor blinked.  
“Maybe a little.” Yuri shrugged. “And did you ever notice that most of the jocks were pretty impressed that I'm athletic?!” He rolled his eyes.  
“Oh yes! And you are!” Victor purred. “That body of yours…And those arms and legs! Honestly, I think my favourite was when you climbed the rope! The look on everyone's faces was priceless! You showed them! Plus, you looking like that just did something to me! I masturbated over that mental image for weeks!...Oh…I-I mean…” Victor broke off, reddening.  
Yuri stared at him.   
“Y-you…masturbated over ME?!”  
“Oh look at the time! Classes start soon! Let's meet on the main steps out front at first break.” Victor changed the subject.  
Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Okay…”  
Victor kissed him, then the two of them walked over to the main building, maps in hand, and looked puzzled as they discovered their classes were next to each other.  
“Culinary arts.” Victor explained.  
“Restaurant and hotel management.” Yuri answered.  
“Wow!” Victor grinned, “Maybe one day we could run a restaurant or hotel together! How cool would that be!”  
“Very.” Yuri smiled.  
They exchanged a quick kiss before heading into their separate classes.

 

  
..

  
“Yuri! Over here!” Phichit called, spotting Yuri exiting the building and heading down the steps.  
Most classes and lectures had been let out for a break now.  
“Hey! I'm meeting Victor here, too! How was class?” Yuri enquired.  
“Freaking AWESOME! This is Leo De La Iglesia.” Phichit introduced the guy standing beside him. “Leo, this is my best friend, Yuri Katsuki.”  
“Hey, nice to meet you.” Leo grinned.  
“And you.” Yuri replied.  
Leo was Mexican-American, and a friendly, confident guy;  
It turned out that he was in Phichit's Digital Photography program, and they'd been sat next to each other.  
“So, what's keeping your boyfriend?” Phichit teased Yuri.  
“You already have a boyfriend?! You move fast!” Leo chuckled.  
“Oh, well we went to the same high school.” Yuri explained. “We actually got together at prom.”  
“Ohhhh!” Leo gave a knowing smile.  
“Noooo! Not like THAT! We've only kissed!” Yuri blushed.  
“Yuri, here he is! With some blonde kid…Wow. He looks…Er…Unhappy?” Phichit frowned.  
Yuri turned to see what his friend was talking about, and spotted Victor descending the steps.  
Upon seeing Yuri, his entire face lit up.  
“Here he is! There's my man!” Victor grinned, wrapping Yuri in a hug and kissing him in front of everyone.  
Phichit wolf whistled.  
“How was class?” Victor asked.  
“It was good; very informative. Obviously. Um…Yours?” Yuri reddened.  
“It was incredible! Oh…This is Yuri, too. Yuri Plisetsky.” Victor introduced the blonde guy beside him, who was staring a little too intently at Yuri. “This smart cookie is 17; he got put up a year in his freshman year of high school and just got into college, like us! He wants to be a chef, too. Isn't that right Yurio?”  
“Yurio?” Yuri frowned.  
“My nickname.” The blonde spoke up. “So you're the other Yuri? Victor's boyfriend, huh?”  
“That's me.” Yuri nodded, “And this is Phichit – my best friend – and this is Leo.”  
Yurio nodded bashfully, looking at the floor.  
“Aw, I think he's shy.” Victor muttered. “We're all new together, don't worry, Yurio. I think we're all a bit nervous.”  
“Hmm.” Yurio looked up at Yuri again, and reddened.  
Yuri felt uncomfortable, and the blonde turned to look at Victor again. “Um, could we study together at lunch?”  
Victor blinked. “Oh. Um…I was planning on spending time with Yuri…”  
Yurio shrugged. “Okay.”  
“I don't mind coming along…” Yuri said, and Victor grinned.  
“Are you sure?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Whatever.” Yurio sighed. “Actually I changed my mind. I don't want to be a third wheel.”  
“We won't kiss in the library, I promise.” Yuri offered.  
“It's okay. Not really much to study yet anyway. I'm going to meet Mila.” And with that, Yurio turned around and walked away.  
“Wait! Did we do something to upset you?” Victor called after him.  
“Nope.” Yurio replied in a strangled voice, spotting their classmate Mila, and hurrying off towards her.

 

  
“Er…What just happened?” Leo puzzled.  
“I have no idea.” Phichit responded, frowning. “Seems like he wanted Victor all to himself!”  
Yuri swallowed hard.  
“Pfft! Well Victor's got Yuri, and Yuri's hot! No way would he be dumb enough to dump him for some grumpy kid.” Leo replied.  
Yuri was shocked at being called hot, but Victor was speaking now;  
“My Yuri IS hot! He's absolutely beautiful! And you're right. I'd be stupid to do that.” He agreed. “Besides, he's still a kid.”  
Yuri said nothing.  
Just what was that kid's problem?!  
Why was he so cold?  
HAD Yuri offended him somehow? No, he hadn't – he was certain.  
“Yuri?” Victor coaxed gently, “Are you coming?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Are you okay?” Phichit looked concerned.  
“Mm.”  
“Yuri, don't worry about him, honestly. He's probably shy or feels out of his depth amongst older college kids, maybe?” Victor said.   
“I guess.” Yuri sighed.  
“Shall we?” Victor held out his hand, and Yuri held it, walking beside his boyfriend.   
Yuri felt uneasy; there was something about that kid that reminded him of Saffron back in high school.  
That was the last thing he needed!


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~

The first two weeks of college went pretty well, albeit busy!  
There was a lot of information to take in, plus their majors weren't the only classes they had to do; their college made languages and math compulsory, so those classes had to be taken.  
Yuri was irritated that Yurio seemed to want to hang around with them, despite his frosty attitude to the group.  
What his problem was, nobody knew.  
He spent a lot of time glaring at Yuri, though, and sticking mainly with Victor.  
Victor was kind, but even he wanted alone time with his boyfriend!  
After a day at college, Yuri would come home to the hotel which his parents owned – and lived in - in Detroit.  
It was a quick walk away from the college campus, which was convenient for Yuri.

 

  
One day, Yuri bit the bullet and asked Victor to come over.  
“Wow!” Victor gasped, peering around the modern glass-front building. “This is amazing!”  
“Thank you.” Yuri replied bashfully.  
He spotted his older sister Mari on reception, clearly training someone.  
“Hey Mari! This is Victor!” Yuri greeted.  
“Well, we finally get to meet the famous ‘smoking hot boyfriend’, huh?” She teased.  
Yuri went beetroot, and Victor squirmed uncomfortably.  
“Uh…Well, thank you, but…I think I'm a little young. And gay…”  
“Yuri called you smoking hot!” Mari laughed, “Not me…Although he's not wrong.”  
Victor's eyes flew wide. “You think I'm smoking hot!?” He asked Yuri.  
“Come on.” Yuri quickly led Victor by the hand through the hotel, and into the living quarters.  
Unlocking the door, Yuri let himself into the massive suite, and Victor's mouth fell open.  
“THIS IS YOUR ROOM!?”  
“Um…Well, it's technically three rooms…” Yuri chuckled nervously. “Obviously, there's a bedroom, living area, and bathroom. Our family kitchen is two doors up.”  
“And who is next door?”  
“A broom closet.”  
“Mm…So we could have this entire room to ourselves at times, completely undisturbed?” Victor purred.  
“I-I suppose that would be fine?” Yuri stammered. “In the future.” He added firmly.  
“Yes. It's still too soon for us to, um…” Victor cleared his throat. “But couldn't we do other things?”  
“Such as?”  
“Well, with…With our hands?” Victor answered, blushing hard. “Or with clothes on.”  
“How would that even work?” Yuri frowned.  
“Well, we’d erm…Dry hump each other, I suppose.” Victor stammered, looking away, his face completely strawberry red by now.  
Yuri chuckled softly.   
“Oh I see! Um, well, I guess we could try?” He replied bashfully.  
There was an awkward silence.  
“Soooo…” Yuri rocked back on his heels. “Did you wanna try that now, or?”  
“Okay!” Victor nodded, leaning down to kiss Yuri on the lips.

  
The couple were making out for a while, just exploring each other's mouths, and Victor didn't notice at first that Yuri was backing towards the bed, until he was pulled down on top of him.  
“So you want to be on the bottom? I mean er…Are you…?”  
“I have no idea what position I prefer yet, Victor.” Yuri hummed, “Now shh!”  
“Wow! I love this side to you!” Victor grinned as they kissed.   
If Yuri was being totally honest wth himself, he wasn't exactly confident about this; he just wanted to do it because he was nervous, and the longer they lingered, the worse his nerves got.  
His hands were on Victor's lower back, and Yuri wondered what would happen if they were even lower…  
Yuri slowly slipped his hands down onto Victor's ass, and the taller man moaned softly against Yuri's lips.  
So far so good…  
Yuri's grip tightened, and he thrust his hips up slowly to meet Victor's.  
He was stunned to feel that Victor was already erect through his jeans!  
Actually, it made Yuri panic a bit; he'd NEVER gone this far with anyone!  
In fact, Victor had even been his first kiss.  
Victor moved against Yuri in response, grinding against his boyfriend.  
Their tongues danced and flirted, their breathing got heavier and faster, and their hips rolled against each other causing delicious friction between their enclosed members.  
Yuri felt a heat stirring in his lower region, and apparently Victor felt it too, because he stopped abruptly.  
“Tissue, Yuri? Please?” He panted.  
Yuri leaned over to pull a few tissues from the box on his bedside table, handing some to Victor, who quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, right in front of Yuri, and then covered it with tissue as he came, shaking and panting.  
The mere sight of Victor losing control triggered Yuri's own orgasm, and he mimicked Victor with the release of his throbbing erection, letting the tissue catch his semen.  
Both guys were breathing hard, coming down from their high.  
“Wow!” Victor exhaled as he zipped up his jeans and laid down on Yuri, kissing his lips softly. “We definitely have sexual chemistry too!”  
“Mm yeah!” Yuri nodded in agreement. “I can't wait until we do it for real! Imagine that!”  
“Ohhh I am imagining it, but I'm already spent. Don't make me go again.” Victor laughed. “And we have to wait, babe. We can't exactly rush things.”  
“Well I hate to break it to you, but doesn't that count as rushing?” Yuri chuckled.  
“Not really. We didn't have sex…”  
“I saw your dick though.”  
“You did!?” Victor blushed.   
“Only a little bit; like for a split second.” Yuri replied truthfully. “Kudos by the way! There's no way I am ever embarrassing myself by showing you mine now!”  
“What? Why?” Victor was puzzled.  
“Because compared to yours, it’s…Well, you're BIG!”  
“I'm not big, Yuri. I'm slightly above average maybe? But not big. How big are you?”  
“HA! I am not telling you that!”   
“Yuuuuriiii! You're so mean!” Victor pouted.   
“Too bad.” Yuri grinned. “Stop being so cute, pulling that pouty face.”  
Victor poked his tongue out, and was immediately kissed for his trouble.

 

..

 

“I just got scolded in my French class.” Phichit complained as they filed out of their morning classes on Tuesday. “Like I'm SOOOO sorry that I can't perfectly pronounce a word I've never heard of before. Shit.”  
Yuri laughed. “Yeah, I hear you. It's great to learn new languages, but to moan at someone who's not familiar with it?”   
“Exactly!” Phichit sighed. “I wouldn't get mad at someone for not being fluent in English. It's hard to learn a language you're not used to, no matter what it is. It's so ignorant.”  
“Maybe you should complain? I don't know.” Yuri shrugged as the two friends chose a patch of grass to flop down onto and eat their lunches.  
Leo arrived shortly after with another of their friends called Guang-Hong Ji.  
“Oh man. Did she keep you two behind, too?” Phichit groaned.  
“Yeah.” Leo rolled his eyes. “She's such a pain.”  
“We were just saying that it's not fair that we're being expected to be fluent at a language we've never spoken before. We were only taught Spanish and Latin in our school.” Guang-Hong pulled a face.  
“Yeah, we only did Spanish and German!” Phichit frowned.   
“Well I can speak French; I learned it a few years ago from a regular French-Canadian regular guest. I have to speak multiple languages, living in a hotel, so if you guys want some help, I'd be more than happy to.” Yuri offered.  
“Really? You don't mind?” Guang-Hong asked.  
“That would be awesome, Yuri. Thank you!” Leo replied gratefully, biting into a peach.  
“No problem!” Yuri smiled.  
He was about to bite into his sandwich, when he felt arms wrap around his neck, and a kiss being planted on his cheek.  
“Hello handsome!” Victor murmured in his ear.  
Yuri smiled and blushed. “Hey gorgeous!”   
“Mind if we join you?” Chris asked.  
“Go right ahead!” Phichit moved over so that Victor, Chris, Mila and her best friend Sara could sit down with them.   
They were joined by a guy named Georgi, and then Yurio quietly joined them, too.

 

  
At first, the chat was amicable, and Victor insisted on kissing Yuri after almost every piece of food he ate, which was cute, but then things turned sour…  
“Hey, Yurio, are you okay? You're awfully quiet today.” Chris asked.  
He'd been friendly, genuinely concerned, but the younger boy looked irritated.  
“Why wouldn't I be?” He asked, looking straight at Yuri, who was caught off guard.  
“I was just asking…” Chris frowned.   
Yurio stood up. “I have to go.”  
“Wait, what's wrong?” Leo asked.  
“Absolutely nothing. Just…I'll see you.” Yurio stalked off, and Yuri grew angry.  
What the hell was his problem?!  
“Hold on.” Yuri stood up and marched over to the kid. “Hey. What's your deal? Has someone upset you? Because if they have, then you can tell us…”  
Yurio stared at him and went red.  
“Are you angry at me? What did I do?” Yuri frowned, genuinely confused. “Or are you after Victor?”  
Yurio's face registered surprise, and then he clamped his mouth shut.  
“Unbelievable.” He shook his head. “You really are stupid, Katsuki!”  
Victor spoke up then; “HEY! He's not stupid! You can't talk to him like that, he's only…”   
“I DON’T CARE!” Yurio growled. “I'm not interested in you, Victor! Get over yourself!”  
“I don't need to get over myself; I never said you were interested in me!” Victor pointed out.  
Yurio glared at Victor, took one last look at Yuri then stormed off, shocking the group into silence.  
“Mila?” Victor turned to the redhead, “Has he told you anything?”  
“Hmm, no, not really.” She answered thoughtfully as she ate a spoonful of yoghurt. “Only that he's confused about something. He wouldn't go into detail though, and I didn't want to pry.”  
Yuri was crestfallen.  
He couldn't deal with more animosity or bullying – not again.  
“Baby, are you okay?” Victor asked him, his blue eyes searching Yuri's own chocolate brown ones.  
Yuri swallowed. “I don't want a repeat of high school.” He whispered.  
“I won't let that happen.” Victor whispered, hugging him. “I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clear a couple things up:
> 
> 1) I know a lot of people might think that Yuri and Victor are progressing 'quickly' but let's be real; they're 18 in this AU lol xD And from what I remember, when I was 18, I didn't exactly go at snail pace. Mind you, they're being sensible and waiting to have sex. (I promise that the real smut is coming!)
> 
> 2) Drama is also coming! The first few chapters are just starting the story out of course, but things definitely get...Interesting...VERY soon!
> 
> I know nobody commented on it saying anything, but I just wanted to let you know anyway! 
> 
> However, comments would be appreciated! ;)  
> Thanks for reading so far.

Yuri was surprised over the next few weeks, by the fact that Yurio avoided their group like the plague.  
He turned up for classes and lectures, but disappeared as soon as they were dismissed.  
Victor spoke to him, and that was about it.  
Yurio seemingly had no issue with HIM.  
‘Mind you; who doesn't?’ Yuri thought to himself.  
Despite now being part of the ‘in crowd’, and becoming increasingly popular, Yuri still felt unsure of himself.  
Victor made him feel better though.  
“You're so beautiful, Yuri.” He'd say; “So smart, and so kind and lovely. How did I get so lucky?”  
Yuri would merely blush in response.

  
One day in late September, Yuri spotted Yurio alone in the library.  
He decided to break the ice, and bravely wandered over.  
Yurio saw him out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing.  
Yuri pretended to be skimming his eyes over the shelves, looking for something, but caught sight of the book Yurio was reading and grinned.  
“The Incredible Journey? That's a great book!” He said enthusiastically, “Is this your first time reading it?”  
Yurio blinked at Yuri, and for a moment, the latter didn't think he'd respond…  
“Uh, no. I've read it a few times. I like the cat in it.” Yurio shrugged, offering a small smile. “Tao.”  
“Yeah, Tao is awesome. He's basically crucial to the dogs’ survival!”  
“Right?!” Yurio grinned, which was the first time Yuri had ever seen him smile! “Um…Are you a cat lover too? Or a dog person?”  
“I like both equally.” Yuri replied, “Our family have a dog, though... But I wouldn't mind a cat.”  
“Oh really?” Yurio asked in a slightly low voice.   
His eyes looked up and down Yuri, then locked back on his eyes again.  
“Um, yeah…” Yuri answered, a little uncomfortably.  
“So is Victor a dog person?” Yurio asked.  
“H-he HAS a dog, like me, I know that. I don't know where he stands with cats?” Yuri frowned.  
“Hmm. Well if he doesn't like them, then maybe you're not as compatible as you think.” Yurio shrugged.   
“We’re plenty compatible.” Yuri said defensively.  
Yurio's face fell, and he sighed. “I'm going to go check this book out. See you later.”  
Yuri was fuming.  
He didn't mean to, but he accidentally blurted out; “Are you going to the Halloween party in October? At Mickey and Sara Crispino’s house?”  
Yurio turned to stare at him.   
“Yeah. Are you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay.” Yurio nodded.  
Why did Yuri have to ask him that?!  
Apparently the Crispino Halloween parties were THE parties to go to!   
So how had Yurio been invited?! He barely spoke to anyone besides Mila…  
Mila! Of course!  
She was close friends with Yurio, and her best friend was Sara Crispino.  
That answered Yuri's question!

  
Wandering back to the study table, Yuri slipped into his seat beside Victor.  
“I missed you!” Victor kissed him on the cheek.  
“I was only gone five minutes!” Yuri laughed.  
“Yes, but the space beside me was so empty.”  
“Wow Victor. You're so needy. I love it!”  
“You two are adorable.” Chris sighed wistfully. “I wish I had someone to be adorable and sickeningly romantic with.”  
“Maybe your Miss Right will be at the Halloween Party next month!” Phichit teased.  
“I think you mean MR Right, Phichit.” Chris winked.  
“So…Wait…Are all of us at this table gay?!” Phichit frowned.  
“Extremely.” Victor was the first to answer.  
The others all nodded and said yes, with the exception of Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori; the young, straight couple who had got married right after leaving high school and before starting college!  
“Wow.” Phichit chuckled, “How did that happen!? Were we all like thrown together by a higher power?” He joked.  
“No idea; but you all might want to check this out... Sorry, but even if you two got a boyfriend, your dreams of becoming the cutest couple are squashed! Even we lost out!” Yuuko laughed, pulling out her phone.  
“Who won? Let me guess? That JJ and Isabella?” Leo rolled his eyes. “He irritates me. He's so arrogant.”  
Guang-Hong gasped and giggled beside him. “You are SO off the mark! This is amazing! I can't…”  
“You can't?” Leo looked amused. “Wait, let me see…”   
The friends all peered at the phone screen that Yuuko was holding out.  
“WHOA! How did I not know about this!?” Phichit grinned in amazement. “The Hottest Couple on Campus…Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov, by a landslide! 81% of students agree!”  
“WHAT!?” Yuri spluttered.   
He and Victor were shown the college website, and gasped.   
“This is amazing! I've never been Hottest anything!” Yuri was stunned.  
“You're the hottest man in the world to me, so yes you are, Prom King!” Victor grinned, kissing his boyfriend on the lips.  
“You were prom king?! That's so cool!” Guang-Hong’s eyes widened.  
“Well, Victor was the first prom king. I was given the second crown instead of a prom queen. So…um…I think it was rigged.” Yuri replied nervously.  
“No. I asked everyone to vote for you instead of me.” Victor confessed. “I wanted to see you win. People said they HAD voted for you. But then…We both won. I think THEY planned it that way, actually.”   
Yuri stared at him in shock. “You asked them to vote for me?”  
Victor reddened. “I wanted you to win. I wanted you to feel good about yourself for one night at least, after all the crap you were put through. I…” he trailed off. “Sorry.”  
“AWWWWWWW!” Phichit squealed.  
“You two are more than deserving of Hottest Couple!” Chris added. “That's so cute!”  
Yuri was blushing hard, smiling. “So…People wanted to see you win too? And see us together?”  
“Looks like it.” Victor confirmed with a nod. “And what a pair we make.”  
Suddenly, Yuri remembered something;  
“Hey, Victor, are you a cat person or a dog person?” He asked abruptly.  
“Hmmm…” Victor frowned thoughtfully. “Well as you know, I have a dog; a poodle like yours, but bigger. His name is Makkachin. But my parents have a cat called Duchess. I love both! Makkachin is my best friend, but I can't imagine life without Duchess either. Both. Definitely both!”  
Yuri smiled to himself.  
That was just the answer he was hoping for!  
What a pair, indeed!

 

..

 

Yuri spotted Yurio as college finished for the day, and couldn't resist telling him!  
He caught up with him on the steps and said hi;  
“So it turns out Victor loves both cats and dogs too.”  
Yurio frowned. “So…?”  
“So you were wrong. We are compatible! AND we've been voted Hottest Couple on Campus already.” Yuri added.  
Yurio stopped in his tracks and visibly swallowed, staring at Yuri with wide eyes.  
The older faltered when he saw Yurio's eyes moisten a little.  
Wait…Was he REALLY that hurt?  
“Good for you.” Yurio croaked.   
“A-are you okay?” Yuri asked, softening.  
“Fine.” Yurio nodded. “I have to get home.”  
“Wait…Have I upset you? I didn't think you'd get that upset. I…”  
“Look, Katsuki, stop pretending. I know you don't like me, okay? Why do you think I've been avoiding you? You keep coming after me!” Yurio took a deep breath, and spotted Victor hurrying over. “I have to go. And I'm not after your precious boyfriend, alright?!”  
Yuri was about to reply, but Yurio was already stalking away.

 

  
“What was that about?” Victor puzzled as he joined his boyfriend at the bottom of the steps.  
“Oh, I put my foot in it, as usual.” Yuri sighed.  
“He seems fine with me. I don't understand…Yurio seems very upset these past few weeks, but he won't go into detail.” Victor frowned. “He mentioned something about cats and dogs earlier. Something about dog people needing cat people. I was a bit confused. I couldn't smell anything…Funny…On him, so I'm hoping it's not drugs! Come to think of it, YOU mentioned something about cats and dogs to me this morning…”  
“Yeah, it was a conversation he struck up with me.” Yuri admitted. “I saw that he was reading The Incredible Journey in the library, so I asked him about it.”  
“I love that book!” Victor beamed, “Tao is my favourite.”  
Yuri paused, staring at Victor.  
“Right.” He said quietly.  
Victor instantly detected that something was wrong; “What is it? Was that the wrong thing to say?”  
“No…It's just…Are you sure there's nothing between Yurio and you?” Yuri asked outright.  
Victor was completely stunned.  
“Yuri, no! He's 17! He's still a kid!” He spluttered, “I love YOU.”  
Now it was Yuri's turn to be stunned…  
“Y-You love me?” He whispered.  
Victor turned completely red. “Yes, I do. It's okay if you're not ready to say it back; I shouldn't have blurted it out! I wanted to tell you at the right time, in a really romantic setting, with…”  
He was cut off by Yuri kissing him full on the lips.   
“I love you too, Victor.” Yuri grinned.  
Victor smiled back, positively BEAMING!  
The couple stood on the bottom steps, making out, as swarms of students milled past them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!  
> Finally!

Yuri and Victor were holed up in Yuri's room that afternoon, kissing passionately.  
“I love you, Yuri Katsuki. I love you, I love you, I love you!” Victor whispered between kisses.  
“I love YOU, Victor.” Yuri replied, his eyes drinking in every part of the beautiful man in front of him.  
Victor had removed his shirt, and was just helping Yuri remove his.  
Once the navy blue shirt had been tossed on the floor, their kiss resumed.  
Yuri ran his hand down Victor's toned stomach, and he was pleasantly surprised when he opened his eyes to reveal a rock hard six pack!  
“Holy shit!” He whispered in awe.  
“What's wrong, baby?” Victor frowned in confusion.  
“You're just…WOW! Your body!” Yuri marvelled.  
“Oh?” Victor cocked his head. “Thank you, but it's not a patch on yours!”  
“Whatever.” Yuri chuckled softly.  
“It's true! You're so handsome.” Victor kissed down Yuri's stomach, and hesitated at his waistband. “Perhaps I should stop here.”  
“Noooo!” Yuri groaned.  
Victor hummed softly. “Hmmm, trust me; I’d love to go further! But neither of us are fully ready yet.”  
“We've said ‘I love you’.” Yuri pointed out.  
Victor let out a soft laugh, “I know, and usually people consummate that. But we did agree not to rush into sex. Maybe we can…”  
“Let me guess…Dry?” Yuri sighed.  
“Yuri, don't be like that.” Victor said.  
“Sorry, it's just that it was progressing naturally until you stopped it. What are you worried about? Really? You can tell me.” Yuri gently touched Victor's face.  
The taller sighed. “It's something you said the other week…When you commented on our sizes. You seemed shocked at my… You said it was big. And that you felt too embarrassed to show me yours. I don't want size to be an issue; neither of us can control what size we are. I didn't want to cause further discomfort for you, and I also felt embarrassed, a little. Plus if I really am big, then what if I hurt you?”  
Yuri looked down at the floor. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Trust me, I like it!” He chuckled softly, “I'm just not very body confident.”  
Victor nodded. “I'd like to at least try to change that.” He replied in a gentle voice, taking Yuri's hand. “Every inch of you is beautiful to me.”  
Yuri smiled wide, his cheeks darkening.  
“Really?”  
“Really.” Victor nodded in confirmation.

 

  
The mood in the room dramatically changed as the couple looked each other in the eyes, almost hungrily.  
Their lips crashed together, and they fell back on Yuri's bed, kissing frantically, undressing each other fully this time.  
“Mmm…Are you sure?” Victor whispered.  
Yuri nodded. “Definitely. I'm ready. What about you?”  
“Me too!” Victor admitted.  
“Wait! Condom?” Yuri asked.  
“Oh, yes, of course!” Victor seemed to snap back into his logical mindset and ducked down to retrieve his jacket, fishing around in his inside pocket and bringing out his wallet.  
He took out a square foil packet and threw the jacket back onto the floor.  
“Oh good. This has another year left.” Victor sighed with relief as he checked the date on the packet. “I got given this during our senior year in health class. Didn't think I'd ever be needing it.”  
“Ugh, me too. I uh…I threw mine away.” Yuri admitted.  
Victor stared at him in surprise. “Why would you do that?”  
“Because I didn't think anyone in their right mind would have sex with me!” Yuri confessed.  
“Well, you were wrong. I really hope you can feel more confident in yourself one day, Yuri. You deserve to. I don't think you realise how incredible you really are.” Victor tore open the packet and pulled out the condom.  
Yuri's heart pounded, and Victor stared at the rolled up condom for a moment, then took a deep breath. “Okay…Here goes.”  
He rolled it on and positioned himself between his boyfriend's legs.  
“A-are you sure you don't mind bottoming? I mean…”  
“I want to, Victor. You can try it next time. I just want you inside me.”  
“Jesus, Yuri!” Victor breathed. “You're so hot!”  
He leaned down to kiss him again, gently pushing himself through the ring of muscle.  
Yuri let out a whimper of pain, throwing his head back.  
“I'm sorry! Sorry! I'm hurting you!” Victor panicked, going to pull out.  
“Don't pull out!” Yuri said. “Just…Give me a sec.”  
“Do you have any lube?” Victor asked, peering around him.  
Yuri hesitated for a moment, then reached into the drawer beside his bed, pulling out a bottle.  
“Here.” He handed it over.  
Victor blinked at him.  
“I thought you said…”  
“I bought it last week.” Yuri confessed. “Just…Please hurry.”  
Victor gave a sly smile. “Mm, as you wish baby!”  
He pulled out until only his tip was inside Yuri, got the pump working and squirted a heap of lube all over his length.  
And then he pushed back in again, causing Yuri to bite his lip and let out a moan.  
The moan pleased Victor immensely.  
“So, you like that then, hmm?” He asked, barely above a whisper. “You prefer a nice, wet cock inside you?”  
“Oh my god.” Yuri took a sharp intake of breath, turned on by Victor's words and the sultry gaze he was giving Yuri.

 

 

The feel of Victor inside him felt incredible; he'd never imagined it could feel this good!  
His large member slowly dragging in and out, his tip hitting the sweet cluster of nerve endings which sent a warm, tingling sensation running through Yuri.  
Yuri parted his legs a little more, and slowly and boldly lifted one leg, hooking it over his lover's shoulder.  
Victor looked amazed for a second, but pleased at the same time.  
He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend passionately as he sped up, and Yuri started to move his hips up against Victor, willing him to go deeper.  
His sweet spot was getting thoroughly assaulted now, causing Yuri's moans to increase in volume and desperation; he was so close to coming, and his own erect cock hadn't even been touched yet.  
Seemingly reading Yuri's mind, Victor wrapped a hand around Yuri's neglected erection and started pumping, not once breaking the kiss.  
“Ahhhh fuck!” Yuri whispered against his boyfriend's lips.  
“I know…God, you feel so good, Yuri.” Victor murmured, “So tight and wet around my cock. Are you close baby?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded, whimpering a little.  
“Come for me, Yuri. Come baby; let me know how good it feels.” Victor leaned down to dart his tongue over his lover's nipples as he pounded into him.  
Yuri panted hard, feeling his orgasm fast approaching.  
With suppressed moans, he released all over Victor's hand and his own stomach, his tight hole contracting against Victor's erect member, triggering his orgasm too.  
Victor filled the condom with a moan, breathing heavily.  
“Wow.” Yuri whispered, wiping his forehead with his arm.  
“Wow indeed!” Victor chuckled softly as he slowly and gently pulled out, flopping down next to Yuri, kissing him passionately, their tongues dancing.  
They lay together for a while, kissing softly and murmuring loving words, basking in their post-sex bliss.

 

  
..

 

  
“Ughhhh I can barely move.” Yuri snickered as he and Victor walked hand in hand that evening. “How am I supposed to party if I can barely walk?”  
Victor hummed in amusement. “I'm sorry my beautiful boy. I didn't mean to hurt you.”  
“It was our first time. It's to be expected…Besides, it's your turn to bottom next time!” Yuri grinned impishly.  
“Mmm, I can't wait for you to destroy my ass too!” Victor purred, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind, and walking along like a penguin, draped over Yuri's shoulders.  
Yuri laughed, as they reached the house they'd been invited to;  
Chris had thrown a last minute party, and of course, the Hottest Couple had been invited!  
Knocking on the door, they made out on the path for a while, unaware at first, that Chris had answered the door.  
“If you can tear yourselves away from each other's tonsils for five seconds, I’d appreciate it.” Their friend grinned mischievously.  
“Sorry! It's a big day for us. We confessed our love for each other today.” Victor said, smiling broadly.  
Yuri was pleased that their first time having sex hadn't been brought up; he knew Victor was private and respectful when it came to that.

 

  
As the couple were let into the party, they circulated and mingled.  
Yuri was slowly becoming used to that!  
“Well, well! If it isn't the Hottest Couple!” JJ Leroy said loudly, from where he was standing in the corner, arm draped around his girlfriend Isabella's shoulders, drinking from a red cup.  
“Well if it isn't third place!” Takeshi Nishigori quipped as he passed by with Yuuko.  
Yuri almost choked on his drink from trying to suppress a laugh.  
The Nishigoris winked at him and Victor, before heading over to the refreshment table.  
“You know, we will pull ahead of you. You'll see!” JJ spoke again.  
“That's right.” Isabella added, “We deserve that spot.”  
“How’d you figure that?” Victor raised an eyebrow.  
“Because we’re the Hottest Couple. Why else?” She shrugged.  
“Yeah. I find it a bit weird that people would vote for the couple who haven't even had sex yet.” JJ sniggered.  
Yuri and Victor narrowed their eyes.  
“It has nothing to do with anyone's sex life; that's completely irrelevant.” Victor frowned.  
“Still; a little birdie told me you two haven't even slept together yet. Is that true?” JJ probed.  
“That's absolutely none of your business.” Victor replied icily.  
“That's a no then.” JJ smiled triumphantly.  
Victor shrugged. “Believe what you will. I'm not saying whether we have or haven't. That's between us; now if you'll excuse us, the Hottest Couple have some mingling to do.”  
He and Yuri coolly stalked past JJ and Isabella, spotting Leo and Guang-Hong over by a potted plant.  
“Hey! What was JJ saying? You looked royally pissed off!” Leo asked, concerned.  
“Ugh, nothing.” Yuri sighed, “Asking us questions about our sex life. Apparently someone is spreading rumours that we've never had sex.”  
“What!?” Leo spluttered.  
“It's none of his business!” Guang-Hong shook his head. “Forget him; he's kind of a slut anyway.”  
“How do you mean?” Victor asked.  
“I heard he is cheating on his girlfriend. Apparently he's been a serial cheat since like ninth grade.” Guang-Hong murmured, keeping his voice low.  
“Hardly surprising.” Yuri rolled his eyes.  
“So…Is what he said true?” Leo asked in hushed tones, “You two haven't…? You can tell us to mind our own business if you want.”  
“No, we trust you not to blab.” Yuri smiled, looking at Victor. “What do you think? Should we say?”  
Victor nodded, smiling.  
“We both said that we love each other today, for the first time.” He beamed, “And then…Uh…We um…Consummated.”  
Their friends gasped.  
“You lost your virginity?! To each other?!” Leo whispered.  
“Uh huh!” Yuri grinned.  
Behind them, they heard a choked noise, almost like a whimper.  
Spinning around, the couple saw someone run into a door, slamming it shut; a flash of blonde was all they saw.  
“Was…Was that Yurio?” Victor frowned.  
“I'm not sure?” Yuri responded.  
“Is he okay? Should we see?” Victor asked.  
“Maybe…” Yuri hesitated. “Ugh, I'll go.”

 

  
Yuri crept over to the door, but kept pausing.  
Why should he bother? After that kid had been so cold and mean to him ever since the first day.  
It's not like they were friends!  
But…For some reason, Yuri felt responsible.  
He hated people being mad at him, even if he'd done nothing wrong.  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri finally opened the door, but was stunned with what he saw.  
His jaw dropped as he spotted two people making out on the bed, heavy on the tongue!  
The pair stopped, turning red.  
“Um. Sorry…” Yurio squeaked and vacated the room, barging past Yuri in the doorway.  
The other person sheepishly looked at the floor, then back at the door, swallowing.  
Yuri blinked hard. “Phichit!?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Yurio stumbled out into the street, panting for breath.  
His ears were ringing, and his chest pounding.  
Was he having a panic attack?  
He couldn't be sure.  
What the hell had he just done?  
Phichit didn't even like him; Yuri Katsuki was his best friend after all.  
So why, then, had the guy let Yurio cry to him and spill the truth?  
A painful truth that he'd been carrying around since his first day of college…  
Phichit had comforted him, and Yurio had kissed him.  
Why?  
‘Man I'm so stupid.’ Yurio thought to himself;   
He wept as he sat on the wall in front of the house.   
He heard yelling and arguing, and the sound of someone else trying to keep the peace.  
Yurio didn't have to look up to know who it was; he kept very still and silent until they'd disappeared in the opposite direction.

Why did he have to kiss Phichit? And so DESPERATELY!?  
It wasn't even him he wanted.  
Most people would say that he did it out of spite, or revenge, or as a way of getting closer to the person he really was head over heels for.  
“Oh god. I'm an idiot.” He whispered to himself, covering his eyes as he cried.  
“Rough night, huh?” A voice asked.  
Yurio looked up, faced with a guy he recognised from college; Otabek Altin.  
Otabek was every inch a cool guy, with the way he dressed, and the way he was.  
He was kind, quiet, intelligent and incredibly attractive!  
Most people avoided him and his friends because of their dark clothes, often labelling them ‘menacing’.  
But he was far from that.  
Yurio gave him a shaky smile. “Something like that.”  
Otabek sat down next to him.  
“Wanna talk about it?” He asked.  
Yurio frowned at him. “Thanks, but I don't want to bore you with my petty problems.”  
Otabek shrugged. “Hey, if it's hurt you, then it's not petty. It's valid. Don't ever undermine what you feel. You're allowed to feel things and talk about them. Nobody can dictate how you deal with what's bothering you. If you need to let it out, let it out; I'm all ears.”  
Yurio swallowed. “Well…I like someone. A lot. Right from the first moment I met him, I knew…I hate myself for it! I wish I didn't like him so much, but I do. Except he has a boyfriend, and they're totally in love. Not to mention that although he's a nice guy, he absolutely hates me. I've tried so hard not to like him, but he's just…He's gorgeous. The problem is, I get along with his boyfriend, or at least I did. I've had to keep my distance because it hurts so much. I never wanted to break them up, exactly. But I kept waiting for the day they'd break up and then maybe I could at least stand half a chance…That sounds terrible, I know. But…I heard tonight – directly from them – that they'd confessed their love for each other, and they'd had sex for the first time.   
It totally broke me. It's stupid, I know. Anyway…I was hurt and shut myself in one of the bedrooms, but this guy’s best friend came out of the en suite bathroom and saw me looking upset, so he offered me an ear. I told him everything. I'm so stupid…Anyway he was so nice to me and…Oh fuck…I kissed him. Full on made out with him. I don't even like him that way! Jesus, I’m a fucking idiot.”  
Yurio broke off, and Otabek nodded slowly.  
“That sounds rough, I'm sorry.” He said, “You're a much bigger person than most, you know. Some people might have tried to split them up. You knew that you had to back off because he's happy. Give yourself some credit; you can't help who you fall for.”  
Yurio nodded, starting to cry again.  
“I couldn't break them up. I…I think I love him. I have no idea how that's possible; we've barely spoken! I made sure of that! Just…Well…I've never felt anything like this before. It's crazy. It's scary!” He sobbed. “Victor is my friend. Or at least he was. Maybe? Or maybe he was pitying me.”  
Otabek looked stunned. “You have a crush on Victor? As in Victor Nikiforov?”  
Yurio shook his head. “No…It's his boyfriend. Yuri Katsuki.”  
Otabek slowly nodded his head. “Well, he is pretty hot! They both are.”  
Yurio stared at him, and they both laughed.  
“So…You too, huh?” Yurio asked, wiping his eyes.  
“Me too what?”  
“You're gay too?”  
“Yeah. But I tend to keep quiet about my sexuality; it's purely on a ‘don't ask, I won't tell’ basis.” Otabek replied.  
“Same here.” Yurio replied. “Wow. I am such a little girl.” He chuckled sadly, shaking his head. “I can't believe I had to fall for a guy who's taken. Just my luck. My first experience of feeling love and it hurts like fuck.”  
“Ah, yeah, I've heard that happens. I've never experienced love; only ever lust.” Otabek shrugged. “Nothing came of it though. Turns out I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings, just like you!”  
“Ugh. Sorry for venting to you. I don't even know you.” Yurio gave a weak smile.  
“I wanted to listen, so don't apologise.” Otabek smiled at him. “And I'm Otabek. Otabek Altin.”  
“Yuri Plisetsky. But I get called Yurio…Or Yura by my mom and grandpa.”  
“Okay, Yurio or Yura.” Otabek winked. “Got it! Listen, how about you stick with me? Hang out with me and my friends from now on? Can't be nice feeling alone.”  
“Oh…You don't have to. I don't need pity.”  
“Who says I'm doing this out of pity? No, you seem like a good guy, and you're cool. Love the tiger shirt! It'd look great under a leather.”  
“A leather? Is that bondage talk?” Yurio frowned.  
“Uh, no. A leather JACKET.” Otabek chuckled. “I have a spare one in my seat on my motorcycle. It's too small for me, but I guess it will fit you.”  
Yurio blinked. “Really? What are you, like a gang? Like Greasers?”  
Otabek laughed again. “No! We're just normal guys; leather jackets are our trademark, if you will, and dark and tight is our preferred fashion choice.”  
“Hmm, I can tell.” Yurio eyed Otabek up and down, his eyes resting on the obvious bulge in the other guy’s tight black jeans.  
“Careful, Yura.” Otabek grinned. “So, friends?”  
“Friends.” Yurio smiled, and they shook hands.  
“Come on, I'll get you that jacket.” Otabek said, turning back around.  
Yurio slipped off the wall and walked alongside him. “Um…You're not going into the party?”  
“Parties aren't really my thing. I DJ, a little bit anyway, but a bunch of drunk teenagers? No thanks.” Otabek grimaced.  
“You ARE a teenager.”  
“Yeah. But I don't drink. Alcohol and drunk people is a big no for me. Especially irresponsible people who can't handle their drink!”  
The two guys sidestepped someone who had passed out and was snoring on the sidewalk, a bottle of something in one hand.  
“Like that.” Otabek sighed, and Yurio laughed.

 

  
..

 

  
“Yuri! Yuri, wait!”   
Yuri stormed out of the room and found Victor.   
“Come on babe. Let's go.” He huffed.  
Victor blinked at him, confused. “Is everything okay?”  
“Oh perfect.” Yuri replied sarcastically, “Can we go home? You can stay with me tonight if you want.”   
“Not until you tell me what's going on.” Victor replied as he placed his cup down and followed Yuri out of the front door.  
“Yuri! Please listen to me!” Phichit called.  
“Phichit is calling you. Hold up.” Victor stopped.  
“No. And you know why? Because he's a backatabber!” Yuri shouted.  
Phichit stopped, looking hurt.  
“Can we please keep our voices down?” Victor said in hushed tones. “Someone might call the police. Just…Talk this out. Let's walk.”

 

The trio began to walk down the street in silence for a few seconds, until Phichit spoke again;  
“I am NOT a backstabber, Yuri! You haven't even asked for my side of things!”  
“Hmm, what is there to explain, Phichit? You had your tongue down Yurio's throat just now! I walked in on it!”  
“Wow! Really Phichit? I didn't know you two liked each other?” Victor grinned slyly.  
“Trust me; we don't. Well, not like THAT.” Phichit said.  
Yuri snorted. “Oh yeah? Well then why were you making out with him?”  
“HE kissed ME! I wasn't even expecting it. Look, Yuri, he's really upset. Hurt, even. None of us have taken the time to really get to know him or ask why he is the way he is, and he…”  
“I HAVE TRIED!” Yuri yelled. “I TRIED TO BE NICE AND HE THREW IT BACK IN MY FACE! I GAVE HIM CHANCE AFTER CHANCE AND HE BLEW IT!”  
“Yuri, listen to me…”  
“NO! How could you let him make out with you, Phichit? You're supposed to be my best friend! Why are you sticking up for him, and sticking your tongue IN HIM after he's been slobbering over my boyfriend and acting like a total asshole to me!?” Yuri demanded.  
“IT ISN’T VICTOR HE WAS CRUSHING ON, IT WAS YOU!” Phichit yelled.  
Yuri and Victor fell silent.  
“W-what? Me?” Yuri frowned.  
“Yes. You. I was surprised too, because he's been acting like such an ass with you. He told me that the moment he met you, he was crushing on you. He was saying how gorgeous you are, how sweet you are and how he knows he's blown any chances of ever even having a friendship with you. He said he's been avoiding you so that he can get over it easier, but it hasn't worked. He genuinely thinks he loves you. Even though he's barely spoken to you…He doesn't understand it, and he didn't want to hurt you or Victor or break you up, so he's been keeping his distance. He told me everything; he was CRYING, Yuri. Crying his little heart out. Hearing you two say that you'd confessed your love and had sex broke his heart. He confessed all to me, I let him cry on my shoulder, and he kissed me. I don't know why. Maybe he felt comforted? So…Now you know.” Phichit took a deep breath.  
“Yurio…Liked ME?!” Yuri whispered. “But I love Victor. More than anything.”  
“I know.” Phichit nodded, “He knows that too.”  
“So he pretended to be friends with me, and all the time he was after my boyfriend?” Victor looked angry.  
“No. He genuinely wants to be your friend, Victor. He thinks you're nice. But he found it too hard... He was torn. He was never going to break you two up.” Phichit said, as they reached the local 24/7 store. “He felt awful getting along so well with you whilst crushing on your boyfriend. That's why he's distanced himself so much.”  
The couple looked sad for a moment.  
“Poor kid.” Yuri sighed.   
“Yeah.” Victor agreed.  
“Phichit, I'm sorry for yelling at you.” Yuri hugged his best friend. “I should have asked you. I should have asked HIM. Maybe we should talk to Yurio on Monday?” He looked at Victor.  
Victor nodded. “Yes, I think so. Let him know that we know, and just talk it out.”  
“I'll apologise to him and say that we want to be friends…But I'll make it clear that I have no intention of leaving you.” Yuri smiled, cupping Victor's face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Victor replied, and they kissed.  
“I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!” Phichit leaped on the couple, and the three of them tumbled to the floor, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri and Victor met up with Phichit on Monday to walk to college together.  
“So, once we talk to your new boyfriend, are you going to bring him back into our group?” Victor asked.  
Phichit sighed. “He is not my boyfriend. I don't like him like that; I was just trying to help him.”  
“Yeah I hear tongue massages are a great way to do that.” Yuri sniggered teasingly.  
Phichit tried to shove him into a bush, but Yuri sidestepped him.  
Victor laughed.  
The three of them had made up over the weekend; Yuri and Victor weren't really mad at Phichit.  
Not now, anyway.

 

As they set foot on campus, they waited and looked around for the younger boy.  
They saw Otabek turn up on his motorcycle, with someone on the back, blonde hair tied up in a little ponytail.  
“Wow! Isn't that that Otabek guy?” Victor shielded his eyes and squinted.  
“Yeah.” Phichit nodded. “He's in the music production program. Apparently he doesn't really talk to anyone, so I'm kind of surprised to see him with a girlfriend.” He frowned.  
Otabek killed the engine and took off his helmet, shaking his dark hair.  
He turned to his passenger, who was now also pulling off their helmet, and the trio’s mouths fell open.  
“Wha…IS THAT YURIO!?” Yuri spluttered.  
The blonde grinned at Otabek and hopped off the back of the cycle, tucking the helmet under one leather-clad arm.  
“Since when does Yurio wear leather jackets and ripped black jeans?!” Phichit blinked.  
“Apparently since he made a new friend.” Victor shrugged. “I'm not sure I trust this Otabek guy to be friends with someone so much younger.”  
“He's only a year younger, Victor.” Yuri pointed out.  
“Hmmm.”   
“Oh come on. Really?”  
“Well, Otabek is so…mysterious. He's all dark and angry-looking.” Victor lowered his voice as the pair passed by without even a look in their direction.  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “YURIO is mysterious and angry-looking, too. What's your point?”  
“Well…He…Yurio is just a little baby kitten. We must save him!” Victor wheedled.  
“Okay, on Friday night, you didn't like him because you found out he had a crush on me! Now you want to get all protective!?” Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Maybe it's YOU who has a crush on HIM?!”  
Victor looked at Yuri as if he'd sprouted another head.  
“Get real! He's a kitten. Besides, grumpy kids aren't my type; gorgeous, Japanese guys with a slamming body and a bubble butt are MY type!” Victor said huskily.  
Yuri turned completely scarlet and Phichit snorted.  
“Ooooh! Yuri has a bubble butt? Let me see!”  
“PHICHIT, NO! What the hell?!” Yuri yelped.  
Victor snaked an arm around Yuri's middle and kissed his head; “Sorry Phichit. The booty is mine. All of this hunk of a man is mine.”  
He kissed Yuri full on the lips, and the black haired kissed back, just as passionately.  
They were interrupted by wolf whistles.  
“Okay, okay…I admit it; you've got form. You're a worthy opponent, but we will still win the next round of Hottest Couple.”  
“JJ, that's not how it works. It's not done in ‘rounds’.” A new voice said tiredly, and Michele ‘Mickey’ Crispino loped past with his sister Sara, and their friend Emil Nekola.   
“Besides, these two beat you fair and square, dude.” Mickey finished.  
“Well Seung-Gil is taking me out tomorrow after college, remember? So maybe if it goes well, you’ll all be looking at a new contender for Hottest Couple.” Sara teased.  
Mickey looked angry. “If he so much as lays one finger on you, I'll…”  
“Oh please. I'm more interested in him laying his lips on me!” Sara grinned.  
Mickey turned purple and Emil bit back a laugh.  
“I think I'd better get him away from other human beings before he lays waste to the entire campus.” He said jokingly. “Come on, Mickey. Let's go.”  
He steered him by the shoulder quickly into the main building.  
JJ glanced at Victor. “So that Yurio kid has a crush on your boyfriend, huh? Ouch. Let's hope he doesn't do anything to ruin you!” He said in a sing-song voice.  
“Oh, he won't. But carry on making digs, and I will ruin YOU.” Victor smiled sweetly, and JJ’s expression turned from a sly grin to one of discomfort as Victor took Yuri's hand, and they and Phichit walked inside.  
“You're a scary dude when you want to be, Victor.” Phichit breathed.

 

  
..

 

Yuri sat through his Hotel Management lecture, absorbing everything and typing up notes on his laptop.  
Towards the end of the lecture, Yuri felt his phone vibrate softly in his pocket, and fumbled in his pocket, fishing it out and reading his messages;

 

  
❤️ **Victor** ❤️: Yuriiii I'm bored! :( Missing you! Xxxx

 

 

  
Yuri smiled to himself, checked that the professor had his back turned, then tapped his reply;

 

 

  
 **Me** : Missing you too. Stuck in a lecture! Wyd? Xxxx

 

❤ **Victor** ❤️: Same. All I can think about is you. Look… xxxxx

 

 

Yuri had to bite back a gasp as he received the next message; Victor had taken a photo under his table, of his erection causing a noticeable bulge in his jeans.  
Swallowing, Yuri replied, feeling his own cock twitch.

 

 

 **Me** : Mmm you bad boy! ;) Sorry baby you'll have to wait! I can't stop thinking about you either. Xxxxx

 

❤ **Victor** ❤️: Prove it ;) xxxxxx

 

 

  
Yuri looked up and around the room.  
He was tucked away at the back, shielded by a ridiculously tall girl in front of him, and nobody was paying any attention to him whatsoever.  
Quietly, and with as little movement as possible, Yuri made sure his phone was muted and the camera flash was switched off, before snapping a photo of his own semi-erect bulge, and then sent it to Victor.

  
❤ **Victor** ❤️: Oh god the things I want to do to you! Come back to mine after lectures? We can put these to good use ;) meet you by the front steps. I love you xxxxxxx

 

 **Me** : Thought it was my turn to do things to you? ;P See you there in five. I love you too xxxxxxxxx

 

 

  
..

 

Yuri hurriedly saved his notes and packed his laptop into the bag.  
He left the room, cleverly concealing his semi-erection with his laptop bag, and raced through the hallways.

With the doors in sight, he sped up, and almost collided with Yurio who was just coming in through the doors the opposite way.  
“Hey! Watch it!” Yurio said gruffly, and then he looked up and flushed red, realising who he'd bumped into.  
The blonde tried to get away, but Yuri grabbed his arm.  
“Wait. Can we talk?” He asked quietly.  
Yurio looked away, turning even redder.  
“I don't really think that's such a good…”  
“Yurio. I know.” Yuri whispered, and the younger’s eyes widened.  
Swallowing, Yurio narrowed his eyes. “Kn-know what?” He stammered.  
“About…You. How you feel.” Yuri lowered his voice even more. “Can we go somewhere quiet and talk?”  
“You have a boyfriend.” Yurio shrugged Yuri off, looking away.  
“Yes, I do. I wasn't going to try anything; I just wanted to apologise for…Well…I had no idea that it was me. I'm sorry I accused you of trying to break Victor and I up.” Yuri replied.  
Yurio shut his eyes and looked away.   
“So now that you know it's not your boyfriend, but YOU I like, it suddenly doesn't matter anymore?” He whispered.   
“Of course it matters!”   
“Why?”  
“Because I got the wrong end of the stick and I should have asked.”  
“What's the point? I wouldn't have told you! Either way, I like someone I can't have. I wouldn't split up a couple, regardless of who I liked! You don't even know me, so why did you just assume I’d try to ruin you?!”  
“Look, I’m apologising.” Yuri said defensively, “We still want to be your friend.”  
Yurio laughed bitterly. “Because you feel sorry for me, right? It's funny because when you thought I was crushing on Victor, you didn't like me.”  
“That's not true! I tried really hard with you. You kept pushing me away.”  
“Yes! Because I can't be around you without wanting to…” Yurio broke off, taking a deep breath. “I bet Victor hates me now.”  
“No.” Yuri replied uncertainly, and Yurio gave him a disbelieving look.  
“Yeah right. Look, Yuri. Please just leave me alone…I can't even talk to you. It's killing me. I can't believe your dumbass fucking friend told you! I should never have blurted everything out! I'm so mortified; like a pathetic, lovesick teenager. Well…I guess I am.” Yurio sighed.   
He turned to walk away.  
“Yurio…” Yuri trailed off when the younger shot him a look of regret.   
“Forget it. I don't want to say or do anything that would break you and Victor up. I'm sorry, this is too hard for me. Just…Let me come to you when I'm ready.” Yurio said softly.  
At that moment, Otabek walked through the doors at the other end, calling out to Yurio.  
He acknowledged Yuri, and the Japanese saw the look of relief on Yurio's face when Otabek came along.

 

 

Briskly, Yuri turned around and headed out of the doors.  
He'd well and truly blown that friendship!  
“Hey, I thought you weren't coming for a minute! I wondered if I'd scared you off…” Victor frowned, hugging Yuri. “Baby, what is it? What's wrong?”  
Yuri shook his head; “I tried to fix the friendship, but…The poor guy…I've well and truly messed up.”  
“No, my love, YOU didn't mess up; it's just a messy situation!” Victor soothed, stroking his boyfriend’s hair. “Come on; let's go back to mine. We don't have to have sex; I'll make you stroganoff! And I'll give you a shoulder massage.”   
The platinum kissed Yuri in on the lips, and Yuri kissed back, before they headed off campus, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

“You okay?” Otabek asked.  
Yurio tried to talk, but a lump in his throat prevented him.  
He shook his head.  
“Hey, look at me.” Otabek said. “What did he say?”  
The younger swallowed and looked down. “He knows.”  
“I swear I didn't tell him.”   
“I know you didn't. His stupid best friend did…The one I stupidly made out with at the house party on Friday. I spent all of five minutes spilling my feelings, and he fucking told him.”  
“Maybe he told Yuri because you two were caught and Yuri thought something was going on?” Otabek offered, “From everything you've told me, it seems like perhaps Yuri was angry at him so he felt he had to confess all?”  
“Maybe.” Yurio shrugged. “Anyway, he knows. He tried to apologise and be friends with me.”  
“Well isn't that good?”  
“I don't want to be friends. Not really…When I'm over this, then yeah maybe, but…Not now. I can't.”   
“Fair enough.” Otabek nodded, understanding.   
“God I'm such an idiot.” Yurio laughed sadly.  
“No you're not. You're just not used to this, that's all.” Otabek replied. “It's understandable. But one day you will be, and you will move on from this too. And you'll be with someone who really likes you too.” He smiled.  
Yurio looked at him from under his lashes.   
In a sudden movement, he pressed his lips to Otabek’s and kissed him gently.  
But it was over in a second, and Yurio pulled back, mortified.  
“For fuck’s sake! I've done it again! What's wrong with me?! Do I have to kiss everyone who's nice to me!?” He cried.  
“Hey, don't worry about it. It was nice.” Otabek soothed, and Yurio stared at him.  
“Nice?”  
“Well…Yes.” Otabek nodded, “But how do _you_ feel about it? Did it make you feel better?”  
“Not really.” The blonde whispered.  
“Pity.” The dark haired gave a small smile. “I think perhaps next time you decide to randomly kiss me, it should be when you know me better. We've only been friends for three days.”  
“I'm sorry. I've ruined our friendship already.”  
“Not at all! It would take a lot more than that to stop us being friends. Believe me!” Otabek answered, and Yurio smiled.  
“Want to come over?” Otabek asked. “I have indie horror games.”  
“Sure.” Yurio nodded, walking alongside his friend as they headed outside, and then suddenly, it dawned on him; “Hey, wait, what did you mean by ‘next time’?!”

 

 

..

 

  
“Mmm! Right there! God, Victor, you're so good!”  
“Well thank you.” Victor beamed, as he kneaded the soft skin of Yuri's shoulders. “You're very tense!”  
“Yeah, well; lectures, classes, deadlines and love triangles might have something to do with that!” Yuri hummed.  
“Oh? Not me then? I'm glad to hear it!” Victor chuckled.  
“No, you're perfect.” Yuri sighed.  
“Far from it, my darling.” Victor replied, “I'm not you.”  
“Well I'm even less perfect!”  
“Not possible.”   
The couple kissed, their lips soft but firm, their tongues just gently touching.  
Yuri hummed again; “So…When are we going to put certain things to good use?”  
“Ah, you feel up to it then? I wasn't sure you would be.” Victor tilted his head.  
“I just really want you.” Yuri said, sitting up and kissing his boyfriend again, deeper this time.  
Victor held him, pulling him onto his lap, and carefully removed Yuri's glasses, placing them on the nightstand.  
They made out passionately, hands wandering.  
Yuri threw his head back and gasped as he felt feather-soft kisses on his neck, and hands cupping his ass.  
“Baby, I want you.” Victor whispered, his breath hot against Yuri's neck, “Make love to me, Yuri.”  
He gently nipped the Japanese’s neck, and licked a stripe up the skin.  
Yuri was grinding against Victor, their penises both hard and twitching in their pants.  
He quickly unzipped his jeans and tossed them to the floor, starting on his shirt next.  
Victor hungrily dived for Yuri's nipples, his tongue lapping at each bud, causing the latter’s already hard cock to stiffen all the more.  
“I want all of you inside me.” Victor was murmuring huskily, “Fuck me, Yuri, please.”  
Yuri gave a small moan and shyly unleashed his member from his underwear  
Victor looked down and his eyes darkened with lust.  
He hummed amusedly. “And you were worried about your size! You're perfect. Delicious. Good God, I want it inside me.”  
“Y-you need to stop the dirty talk!” Yuri stammered. “I can't do it as well as you.”  
“Try it.”  
“No. I'm too…I'm not confident enough.”  
“Not even just a little? I promise I won't make fun if that's what you're worrying about.”  
“Hmmm…I'm no good at it.”  
“Just tell me what you'd like me to do to you. Or what you'd like to do to me.” Victor coaxed.  
“Uh, okay…” Yuri replied shakily. “I-I want to…um…Be inside you?”   
“Oh? Nice and deep?”   
“Yeah, unless that hurts you or…”  
“Yuuuriii!” Victor whined.   
“I can't! I told you I'm no good!” Yuri groaned, embarrassed, “Can't we just let it progress naturally? Please? I can't do dirty talk…I'd just like to have romantic sex today.”  
“Romantic?” Victor's face lit up.  
“Yeah, you know…It's my first time topping and I'd just like to savour the feeling of being inside you and making you mine. Not rough sex; I want to _really_ make love to you, Victor. Properly.” Yuri said.  
“OH YURI!” The platinum enveloped his boyfriend in a tight hug, nuzzling their cheeks together. “Yes! Do that!”  
Yuri grinned and kissed him, then helped him remove his pants and underwear.

 

  
Victor rummaged in a drawer for condoms and lube, not once breaking the kiss.  
Yuri put the condom on, but hesitated.  
“A-are you sure you're ready?”  
“I'm ready!” Victor nodded as he finished applying lube to his hole.  
Yuri positioned himself, easing in gently.  
Victor hissed in pain, throwing his head back.  
He followed with a moan of pleasure. “Right there.” He murmured. “Please move. Hit that spot.”  
Yuri did as he was asked, gently pulling out most of the way, and then sliding back in again to hit the same spot.  
He was amazed at Victor's reaction;  
The other man was rocking his hips against Yuri, his hands on Yuri's thighs as he penetrated Victor.  
“You really like that?!” Yuri sounded surprised.  
“Yes! Fuck, Yuri! Go a little faster?” Victor requested, already sounding extremely pleasured.  
Increasing his speed just a little, Yuri leaned over Victor and caught his lips in a kiss.  
Of course, it was a little difficult to kiss when Victor was moaning and breathing heavily.  
“Oooohhhh god, Yuri! I'm about to…” He panted, shocking his lover.  
“Already!?” Yuri blinked.  
He was met with the response of Victor ejaculating all over his own stomach.  
Yuri looked amazed, but the sight of his boyfriend coming in such a large amount triggered his own orgasm.   
With a moan, Yuri filled his condom, slowing to a stop.  
“I'm sorry. I was a little premature this time.” Victor puffed. “WOW! You're incredible! Are you sure this was your first time topping?”  
“Of course it was!” Yuri frowned.  
“Is there anything you're NOT good at?” Victor chuckled, softly kissing Yuri on the lips.

 

 

  
..

 

 

“There's a zombie around this corner. Go the other way!” Otabek said, and Yurio quickly changed direction using the keyboard, and made the game character run around the other way.  
Sure enough, it was clear.  
He completed the level safely and high-fived his friend.  
“Nicely done!” Otabek grinned.   
“Thanks.” Yurio replied, shifting in his seat. “And uh…I'm sorry again for kissing you earlier. I…I don't know why I did it. I mean, you look hot and everything, but…”  
“It's okay.” Otabek shook his head, “Like I said; I liked it. I just don't think now is the right time for you to be kissing people if you're infatuated with someone else.”  
Yurio hung his head. “I wish I wasn't. It would be so much easier to date you.”  
“Nothing is ever easy, Yura.” Otabek chuckled. “And like I said, we'd need to know each other better.”  
“I guess.”  
“Plus I don't like the idea of being a rebound or a pawn, you know?”  
“No I know. I get that.” Yurio shrugged.   
“You think I'm hot though?” Otabek asked in a low voice.  
Yurio blushed. “Well yeah. But…”  
“You're pretty cute yourself.”  
“CUTE?! Really?”  
“Yeah. ANYWAY…Let's steer this onto safer ground, huh?” Otabek said hurriedly. “Are you going to the Halloween party next month?”  
“Well I was invited. I WAS going to go, but…” Yurio trailed off, biting his lip.  
“Come with me and my friends.” Otabek replied. “It might be fun, I guess.”  
“Are you sure? I don't want to be annoying or whatever…”  
“You're not annoying; I want you to hang out with me.” Otabek replied honestly, and Yurio's heart soared.  
It had been a long time since he'd felt wanted; REALLY wanted.  
“Then yes.” He nodded, grinning broadly. “That sounds great!”


	9. Chapter 9

October arrived, and was passing by quickly.  
Everyone was getting used to college life by now, and were all working hard in their classes.  
Lectures were the boring part, obviously, but barely anyone complained.  
Victor had noticed that Yurio – or Yura as he was now being called – had moved seats in their lectures, practicals and written work sessions, opting to sit by a guy a few rows back, with similar dark clothes and closed-off expressions that the blonde now wore.  
When this had first happened, Victor had frowned and exchanged a shrug of confusion with Georgi, his classmate and member of the friendship group.

 

But today – with Halloween and the party just two days away – Georgi sighed.  
“Little Yurio…Sorry, YURA…Has really changed.” He commented in a low voice. “What happened? I thought he was part of our group?”  
“Hmm, I guess we weren't his type of people?” Victor shrugged as he went back to cutting shallots in their practical session.  
‘Except for my boyfriend!’ He found himself thinking bitterly.  
“Ah. It's a shame.” Georgi replied. “He's not so bad. Perhaps a little shy.”  
“Yeah.” Victor nodded.  
As irritated as he was at the younger having a crush on his boyfriend, he had to admit that he hadn't tried to make a move or muscle in.  
Yurio…Or rather Yura…Was actually a pretty decent guy in that sense.  
Plus, he minded his own business, but was upfront and honest, therefore reliable.  
It WAS a shame that he no longer wanted to be their friend.

 

  
A few hours later, the practical lesson was over, and the class were tidying up and cleaning their stations.  
Victor had loaded the dishwasher and was just washing his hands, ready to leave for the day.  
He was excited to share his dish with Yuri; he'd perfected his roast loin of lamb with shallots and herb purée, earning him high praise from their chef/professor, and undoubtedly, top marks in the class!  
Picking up his hot-box of food, he carefully carried it out of class in a plastic bag, waving goodbye to everyone.

 

Stepping out into the hallway, he heard laughter, and turned to see Yura walking out just behind him with his classmate – and new friend – Jacob.  
Yura bid goodbye to his friend, who walked off in the opposite direction.  
Yura saw Victor looking at him in surprise, and gave a friendly smile.   
“Hi Victor!” He waved.  
“Uh, hi…” Victor answered.  
Yura clearly seemed undeterred by the unsure response, as he quickly spotted Otabek, and his grin widened.  
“Hello trouble!” Otabek greeted, and Yura responded by hugging him.  
Victor was surprised to see Otabek hug back, and a smile appear on his face.  
If he hadn't seen it, he probably wouldn't believe it!  
The pair walked off, and Victor saw Yura hold Otabek’s hand, timidly at first.  
‘Finally!’ Victor thought, smiling to himself.

 

As he turned to meet Yuri outside, he spotted him in the hallway, approaching him.  
“Hello handsome!” Yuri greeted, blushing hard.  
“Hello handsomer!” Victor grinned. “Look! It seems he's moved on.” He nodded in Yura’s direction.  
“About time!” Yuri chuckled. “Anyway…We need to finalise our costumes. Then, maybe…We can find something else to do together.”  
“I like the sound of that!” Victor hummed, encircling Yuri's waist with his arms and pressing their bodies together.  
“Mmm.” Was all Yuri could respond, as they began to kiss right there in the hallway.  
His arms slid around Victor's neck, and his tongue lightly touched Victor's.  
He had really got used to PDAs; Victor loved to show Yuri off, and didn't care who was watching!  
The guy was so in love and proud of his boyfriend that he wanted everyone to know!  
Not only that, but the couple had been going at it like bunnies ever since they'd lost their virginities to each other!  
Victor loved having Yuri topping most of the time, but Yuri would want Victor to switch, too.  
Versatile, as people called it.  
And they were…Except there was one thing that Yuri was a little afraid to do.  
He wasn't sure why, but he dreaded the thought of oral sex.  
It wasn't that he didn't WANT TO, per se…It just terrified him for some reason.  
But deep down, he wanted nothing more than to see what that delicious, clean and uncut cock tasted like…It looked so tasty!  
The thought made him hard, and without meaning to, he moaned softly against Victor's lips.  
“Mmmm, I feel it too.” Victor whispered. “I crave you too, Yuri. But I made us a lovely dinner, so we should eat that first, finish our costumes, and THEN we can go to bed…And not go to sleep!” He laughed softly.  
“Let's go!” Yuri grinned, pulling on Victor's hand, coaxing him.  
The couple hurried out of the double doors and pretty much ran off campus!

 

..

 

  
“So, how was your practical?” Otabek asked as Yura led him into the kitchen at his house.  
“Great thanks! We were set with the task last week to plan and prepare for a recipe using shallots. I made a beef stew with mushrooms and shallots.” The blonde replied as he placed his hot box on the kitchen counter and took out two dishes. “Want to try some?”  
“Yeah, please, it looks delicious!”   
“Thanks! I worked really hard on it. Chef loved it.” Yura beamed as he used a ladle to serve up his friend’s portion, before setting two places at the kitchen table. “How was your class?”  
“It was good thanks. Not a practical today, unfortunately.” Otabek sighed. “That's on Monday. Mm! This stew is incredible, thank you.”  
“Thanks, glad you like it! That sucks about having to wait until Monday; still, we've got the party this weekend.” Yura shrugged as he placed the dishes on the table and Otabek washed his hands.  
“That's true. What are you going as?” Otabek asked, taking his seat opposite Yura.  
“No idea.” The latter shrugged.   
Otabek stared at him. “You don't have a costume yet!?”  
“No. What's the big deal?”  
“Well, it's a COSTUME PARTY, so…”  
“I know. Well, I'll probably just go as a ghost or something. I dunno.”  
Otabek laughed. “Let me guess; an old bedsheet with eyeholes?”  
Yura narrowed his eyes. “Okay, funny guy, what's your costume?!”  
“It's a secret.”  
“Is the secret that you haven't got one either?”  
“No. I've got one. But since you clearly need my help, I'll have to change it.”  
“Why would you need to change yours? I'm fine with being a crappy ghost.” Yura chuckled.  
“Because we could go as a pair’s…thing.” Otabek muttered.  
“A pair?” Yura’s heart beat faster, “Like…A couple's costume kinda…thing?”  
“Yes.” Otabek replied, “But, you know, for friends.” He reddened, shutting himself up with a mouthful of stew.  
Yura blushed too, and silence fell over them for a few moments. “Well?”  
“Well what?”   
“So what's your big idea?” Yura pressed. “For a pair’s costume?”  
“Well…”  
“It better not be Batman and Robin!”  
“No, no…I was going to be a devil, but maybe we could make it a devil AND an angel?” Otabek suggested.  
“Lame.” Yura sighed. “Everyone does that.”  
“Hmmm…Then what do you suggest?” Otabek frowned.  
Yura sighed and looked around.  
He spotted Otabek’s bag and the game case poking out of it.  
Standing slowly, the younger took the case out of the bag, grinning.  
“How about assassins?” He suggested, waving the Assassins Creed case, and Otabek nodded his approval.   
“Love it! Cloaked and mysterious; it's perfect!” He said.  
“Well, I am a genius.” Yura raised an eyebrow. “What can I say?”

 

..

 

 

Halloween finally came around, and music was thumping from one of the houses up the street where the Crispinos lived.  
“Three guesses which is the Crispinos’ house!” Yuri joked.  
“Hmmm…It is a complete mystery!” Victor put his finger to his chin thoughtfully.  
They laughed together and walked hand-in-hand up the path and the door opened before they could ring the bell.  
“You made it! Come on in!” Sara beamed, moving aside to let Yuri and Victor pass by.  
Sara Crispino was dressed as Lara Croft; very accurately, the couple noticed!  
“Thanks for inviting us.” They chorused.  
“Oh sure! Hope you have fun…Help yourselves to food, drink, whatever…The bathrooms are here…” she pointed to a door in the hallway, “and upstairs, the first door to the left.”  
“Thanks Sara.” Victor smiled.  
At that moment, Seung-Gil – dressed as a wolf – wrapped his arms around Sara’s middle, and she smiled coyly.  
“Behave yourself!” She teased.  
“Make me.” Seung-Gil chuckled, kissing her neck.  
Mickey scowled in the corner, clearly unimpressed.   
“She’ll be fine.” Emil murmured, “Come and dance!”  
“Alright…” Mickey sighed reluctantly, letting himself be led into the living room.

 

  
The living room was decked out in spooky decorations, and the French doors were wide open; there was actually a DJ deck outside in the massive back yard, and coloured lights flood lit the lawn.  
“This is AWESOME!” Yuri breathed.  
“Tell me about it.” Victor grinned, as they met Leo and Guang-Hong, Mila and Georgi, and began to chat with them.  
As for Victor and Yuri’s costumes, they'd decided to go for couples’ costumes too.  
“Let me guess...” A voice said from behind them, “Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, right?”  
They turned around, facing JJ and his girlfriend dressed as Pokémon.  
Victor raised his eyebrow, and cast a critical eye over them.  
“Actually, I’d say that they're Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.” Another voice spoke up.  
Yura and Otabek had turned up, dressed in their Assassin costumes, and looked incredible.  
“Are we right?” Otabek grinned.  
“Yes! Thank you! At least someone gets it.” Victor confirmed.  
“Those two are clearly banging.” Yura nodded. “Awesome costumes, by the way!”  
“Well thanks.” Yuri grinned.  
He and Victor were glad that Yura was finally able to talk to them; that had to be positive!

 

  
Otabek frowned at JJ and Isabella.  
“And uh…You're Pokémon, right?”  
“Yup.” JJ nodded.  
“Why are you Charizard and your girlfriend is Squirtle?” Yuri asked, confused.  
“Yeah; you're the final evolution, and she's a pre-evolution. Are you implying that you're better than her or something?” Victor quizzed.  
“No. It was more fitting! Izzy is too pretty to be a Blastoise.” JJ crooned, and Isabella giggled. “Besides…She's Squirtle for another reason, if you know what I mean.”  
“Ohh! JJ!” Isabella giggled harder, playfully swatting him.  
The group of friends stared at them in disgust and disbelief.  
“I'm going to get drunk.” Yura said at last, walking off, leading Otabek by the hand.  
“Wait for us!” Victor added as he, Yuri and their friends hurried off behind them.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Victuri porn, along with some OtaYuri fluff!

“Ew ew ew ew!” Yuri shuddered as he and Victor found refuge in a nice, quiet corner of the garden, away from JJ and his girlfriend.  
“I know.” Victor grimaced. “Talk about too much information!”  
“Ugh.” Yuri knocked back his first and only alcoholic drink of the night, cuddling up to Victor. “I mean why? Just WHY?!”  
“Shh, shh, it's okay my love. It's over now.” Victor stroked Yuri's hair and kissed him on the cheek. “There is no way he and Isabella will be Hottest Couple after that!”  
Yuri chuckled. “Yeah, maybe you're right.”  
Victor pulled Yuri onto his lap and snuggled him.  
“Let's forget about them…Let's focus on us.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Their faces moved closer and they kissed.  
A few people around them wolf whistled, but they ignored it and just focused all their attention on each other.  
Victor gently ran his tongue over Yuri's lip, seeking permission.  
He was granted, and their tongues tickled and danced with each other, as Victor's hands combed through Yuri's soft hair.  
“Hmm…Should we…Should we take this home? Or are we going to be THAT couple at a party who do it?” Yuri chuckled, his voice low and husky.  
Victor peeled his eyes open and looked around, spotting something.  
“We're going to be that couple.” He grinned, breaking the kiss and holding Yuri's hand, both of them standing up. “Come on.”  
He and Yuri sneaked off to the summer house, tucked away under the trees at the far end of the garden.  
Opening the door, they found it was empty, and Victor bolted it shut.  
There were gingham curtains inside, which were already drawn closed, and Yuri sat on the faux-suede sofa.  
“Why did it have to be suede?!” He grimaced, making Victor laugh.  
“We’ll just have to not make a mess then.” Victor purred.  
They resumed their kiss, undressing each other; robes, costume school uniform, and props tossed aside.  
Yuri had found the condom he'd brought with him, and Victor had put it on himself.

 

  
Using slow, long strokes, Victor was soon penetrating his boyfriend, their moans whisper-quiet.  
“Aaahh yes! Fuck me, Victor!” Yuri whispered. “Make me come.”  
“THIS is the kind of dirty talk I wanted, Yuri.” Victor beamed, thrusting harder, causing Yuri to let out a louder moan, before muffling it with his hand.  
“Mmmm, baby, moan again. Let them all hear us!” Victor purred.  
“No way!” Yuri said with a breathless chuckle.  
They were interrupted moments later by voices outside the doors, and they stopped suddenly, falling silent.  
Two girls they didn't know were talking and giggling outside the summer house.  
Victor moved slowly again, making Yuri gasp softly.  
The girls’ voices drifted away and Victor increased his speed, leaning down to kiss Yuri on the lips, before dragging his tongue down Yuri's neck, collarbone and then over his nipples.  
“Ahhh! Fuck, Victor I'm coming!” He whispered, before his cock twitched, bobbing up and down as thick ropes of white semen covered his stomach.  
Victor followed suit, spilling into the condom, gasping along with his release.

 

  
The couple hurriedly changed back into their costumes and Victor had to keep the condom on, opting to rush to the bathroom with Yuri to dispose of it and wash their hands afterwards.  
Having one final kiss, they then unbolted the door, checked the coast was clear, and sneaked out of the summer house.

 

 

  
..

 

 

  
“Yura, don't you think you should calm down?” Otabek asked, slightly amused and worried at the same time.  
Yura had been drinking; not much, but he'd had a few, and not being used to it was making him get tipsy quicker.  
“But it's a party!” He slurred slightly.  
“Yes I know it is…So why don't we go and dance for a bit, hmm?” Otabek gently pried the cup from Yuri's hands, and pulled him closer.  
Yura moved closer to Otabek and looked up into his eyes.  
“Awww your eyes are pretty, Beka.” He said.  
“Pretty?!”  
“Yeah…All dark brown and mysterious.”  
“Uh, well thank you…I don't…” He trailed off as Yuri and Victor passed by on their way back from the bathroom, a little disheveled from their romp in the summer house, but now clean!  
“Well, well, welly well well! What have you two lurrrve birds been doing?” Yura sang.  
Victor and Yuri stared at him, blushing.  
“Are you drunk?!” Yuri frowned.  
“Mm p’haps just a teeeeny tiiiiiiny little bit.” Yura laughed.   
“We just found Phichit making out with some guy from his digital photography program!” Victor giggled. “And we just uh…kissed a lot too!”  
“Oh sure!” Yura winked, causing the older couple to flush pink.  
“Anyway!” Yuri chuckled nervously; “There's Yuuko and Takeshi! Catch you later.”

 

  
As the couple hurried away to talk to their other friends – dressed as Gomez and Morticia Addams from The Addams Family – Yura sighed.  
“Victuri have got it on already! Now even that Phichit guy is kissing someone, and no doubt The Addams Family over there have made out! Plus I saw Jacob making out with that pastel haired girl from your program. Lilac hair…” He grumbled.  
“What's wrong with that?” Otabek asked.  
“Everyone's making out but me!” Yura rolled his eyes.  
Otabek laughed. “Ah, Yura! You're adorable.”  
The blonde stared at him, stunned.  
“But am I adorable enough to kiss?” He asked.  
“Of course you are.” Otabek smiled softly, “However…I don't know if you're sure about this. Are you over your crush on Yuri? I don't want to kiss someone who doesn't like me back.”  
Yura’s heart pounded, and Otabek smacked a hand over his mouth.  
“W-what did you say?” Yura squeaked.  
“Nothing!”  
“You like me?”  
“I…” Otabek paused. “What does it matter? You're not ready to move on.”  
“Let me be the judge of that!” Yura replied, and swiftly kissed him.  
It was soft and gentle at first, but it made his heart pound even faster, his body warm up, and everything tingled.  
Pulling away, it was like a magnetic force was trying to pull him back.  
“Oh wow!” He whispered.  
“What?” Otabek asked, and watched Yura turn bright red. “Was that bad?”  
“No!” Yura admitted. “I felt something…seriously SOMETHING! An electric charge or a spark or…”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Oh my god, it's you! I like you too!” Yura beamed. “Can I try again?”  
“Uh…Sure?” Otabek swallowed hard, and found himself being kissed again.  
He kissed back, and felt the younger’s arms slip around him, pulling him closer, and felt him smile against his lips.

 

  
They were disturbed as they felt someone brush past them, and Otabek just caught Isabella – dressed as Squirtle – hastily exit the house, with Sara running after her.  
He drew his attention back to Yura, who was now smiling softly at him.  
Otabek had never seen him smile like that before, and he turned pink, smiling back.  
At that moment, he realised he was so far gone!  
He'd fallen hard for Yura, and apparently the feeling was mutual.  
“So…You're The One.” Yura said quietly as he downed another drink. “It's about time!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I thought I might be getting feelings for you, and I was right! Someone actually likes me back!!!”  
“Of course I do.” Otabek smiled, “By the way, cool it with the drinking. Why don't you stay at mine tonight? I'm not sure your mother would be impressed seeing you like this.”  
“Taking me back to your place already, huh?!” Yuri chuckled, hiccuping.   
“Ha…Not like that. You're still only 17.” Otabek pointed out.  
But Yura wasn't listening.  
He downed the rest of his cup and stood up, wobbling a little, holding out his hand.  
“Come on, let's get out of here.”   
Otabek hesitated, then stood up, taking his hand. “Okay.” He nodded, allowing himself to be led out of the house.

 

 

..

 

  
Back at Otabek's apartment, Otabek opened out the sofa bed, making up a place for Yura to sleep.  
Yura laid back on it and sighed contentedly.  
“This is soooo comfortable!”  
“It is. But if you'd prefer my bed, I can sleep out here.” Otabek offered.  
“No no no no no, it's fine! Hey! HEY! Why don't you sleep with me?!” Yura pulled Otabek down onto the bed with him.  
“Um…”  
“Come on Beka, baby. You can sleep with me. I don't bite!”  
“Well, that's questionable.” Otabek joked.  
Yura laughed. “True. But maybe you'd like my biting…” He purred seductively.  
Otabek took a deep breath. “Perhaps another time. When you're 18.”  
“But that's not for aaaaages!” Yura whined.  
“Sorry.” Otabek smiled, “But I do know you were put up a year for being such a smart cookie! I'm not going to have sex with you whilst you're drunk, either.”  
“Ohhhhh!” Yura groaned. “Everyone's getting laid but me!”  
Otabek laughed at that. “Everyone's of age, Yura. It's just until March, okay?”  
“That's like…A bajillion months from now!”  
“It's four months, Yura. It's the first of November now.”  
“Technically it's five because I have all of this month to go now too! Wait…That means Halloween was yesterday?” Yura gasped. “So was your birthday! I remember now! I brought your present round earlier! I mean yesterday. In that black and white bag.” He pointed to a large gift bag on the dining table. “Open it!”  
Otabek picked up the bag and shyly unwrapped the gift inside, to reveal a plushie of the bear, Ted, from the movies.  
The bear was holding something; a box of chocolates.  
“Oh I made these for you. I had someone in the design department make the box though. They're all your favourite flavours. I even tried some new ones…You said you like mangos and passionfruit so I made you some of those too. And marshmallow... Hope that's okay?” Yura blushed hard.  
Next thing he knew, he was being kissed!  
“Thank you. These are perfect!” Otabek said. “You MADE those chocolates?”  
Yura nodded. “Yep.”  
“They look so professional!”  
“Thanks. I've made my own chocolates before…Never for anyone else though, except my mother and grandpa.” Yura admitted. “I…I only ever make them for people I really love.” He whispered.  
Otabek's face almost split in half from smiling so hard.  
He wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissing him again, but properly this time.  
Yura snaked his arms around Otabek's neck and kissed back, allowing access for Beka’s tongue to gently glide over his.  
His heart felt like it was about to explode, it was pounding so hard!  
His toes curled and his whole body tingled.  
Otabek was one hell of a kisser!

 

  
When it was over, they slowly moved apart.  
“I feel dizzy.” Yura murmured. “I don't know if it's the kiss or the alcohol!”  
“Hmm, you'd better get some rest. I'll get you some water…Maybe a bucket, just in case.” Otabek kissed him on his temple, moving quietly around the apartment as he gathered the items.  
He also noticed a stain on his costume, so he took it off, along with his shirt.  
Yura just stared, pleasantly surprised by how ripped Otabek was!

  
Placing the glass of water on the coffee table next to the sofa bed, Otabek felt his arm being tugged.  
“C’mere sexy!” Yura slurred, kissing him again, then trailing kisses down his chest…Heading lower and lower.  
Taking a sharp breath in, Otabek gently pulled the younger off him.  
“As hot as that was, you're drunk, and I'm…Well, not so much. Plus you're still 17, remember?”  
“But…”  
“No buts, beautiful boy. I'm sorry. I'm not going to take advantage.” Beka stroked Yura’s hair and pushed the bucket closer.  
“Fine. I guess I am tired anyway.” Yura admitted, stifling a yawn, “Does…Does this mean we're boyfriends?”  
Otabek smiled. “I’d like to be. But let me know in the morning when you're not so alcohol-driven, okay?”  
“Okay.” The blonde sighed. “But it'll be a yes.”  
Beka smiled, kissing Yura on the cheek. “Sleep on your side, okay? I'll see you in the morning…Goodnight.”  
“Night!” Yura replied sleepily, snuggling under the duvet and letting sleep consume him.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE / HIATUS

Hi guys,

 

For the handful of people that do read this, I'm really sorry but I will be putting this fic on hiatus.

 

It just isn't doing well at all, which I'll be honest and say I'm surprised about; I thought it would get at least a few more hits/kudos.

Most people seem to like college/school AUs?

 

Anyway, for this reason, I'm putting this fic on hold for a while.

It's nowhere near over yet, but I don't see the point in continuing something that isn't reaching more than two-three people.

 

 

Thank you for reading so far, and I'm sorry it's come to this.

 

If you can spread the word about this fic, I'd really appreciate it.

In the meantime, I'll be updating Bonus Chapters on Someday.

 

 


End file.
